profandomcom-20200213-history
Acolyte
'"Faith is my sword and hope is my shield." Acolytes are the main supporters in the world of Ragnarok Online. Their skills are mostly supportive and can, indeed, greatly help in battle. They usually stand behind the front liners and cast their holy spells to provide healing spells or supporting spells. However, they are strong against undead and demon creatures, making them their formidable opponent. Acolytes change jobs direclty from novices. They wear moderately light armor, slightly heavier than the Mage class, and are forbidden from using bladed weapons. Acolyte are potent supporters who are expected as one of the last ones standing after heavy attack. Acolytes can later change into the highly defensive Priest class or the Devastating Monk Class. = Job Change Information = Upon finishing the quests in the Novice Training Grounds, you can apply to be an Acolyte in the capital city of Rune-Midgard, Prontera, provided that you have a job level of 10. First, find Father Mareusis inside Prontera Church located northeast of Prontera. Then he will give you instructions as to which NPC you need to find next. The following are: 1. Father Yosuke(prt_fild00(208,218), who can be found 2 maps west and 1 map north of Prontera. He is located at the center of the map. 2. Father Rubalkabaraprt_fild03(365,259), who can be found 1 map north and 2 maps east of Prontera. He is standing at the very northeast of the map. 3. Mother Matildamoc_fild07(36,354), who can be found southwest of Prontera, 1 map north of Morroc. She is located at the very northwest of that map. After talking to either of the following aforementioned NPC above, you need to go back to Father Mareusis and talk to him. After which he will change you into an Acolyte! Welcome to the realm of holiness. = Builds = Acolytes are one of the most versatile jobs in Ragnarok Online. Some of the following builds are: STR/AGI/DEX - Combo Monks STR/DEX/VIT - Extremety Fist Monks STR/AGI/LUK/DEX - Battle Priest INT/VIT or INT/VIT/DEX - Full Support Priest INT/DEX/LUK - Turn Undead/Magnux Exorcismus Priest Note: The stats allocation may vary depending on the player's taste. Skills Angelus - Increases the defense of all party members Aqua Benedicta - Create 1 Holy Water while standing on a puddle of water with 1 empty bottle. Blessing - Temporarily increase party members' stats. Cure - Cures Blind, Silence and Confusion status. Decrease AGI - Decrease the AGI and movement speed of target. Demon Bane - Increase your damage against Demon and Undead monsters. Divine Protection - Increase your defense against Demon and Undead monsters. Heal - Basic HP restoration skill. Restores HP of the target. Holy Light - A quest skill. Damages a target with the holy element. Increase AGI - Increases the AGI and movement speed of target. Pneuma - Blocks ranged physical attacks. Ruwach - Reveals hiding players, monsters, etc. Signum Crucis - Reduces the defense of Demon and Undead monsters on screen. Teleport* - Instantly go to a random location on the map. Warp Portal - Creates a portal which will lead to the saving point of the caster or one of 3 memo points of the caster. Note* - The teleport skill is not applicable in Valkyrie/Valhalla Server. =Equipment= =Skills= =Job Bonus= =See Also= *Job Template Example Category:Classes Category:First Classes